1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display system including an image input apparatus and an image display apparatus, an image input apparatus and a controlling method for an image input apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a projector and a document camera are effectively utilized in presentations or the like, in which an image imaged by the document camera is projected by the projector. It is required for the projector and the document camera to be portable. Therefore, in the document camera in the related art, an arm unit can be folded as disclosed in JP-A-2004-104341.
However, when the document camera in the related art is connected with a projector by using a USB cable with the arm unit being folded, there arises a problem that a video which is imaged with the arm unit being folded and not desired by a user is projected on a screen.